Batman (Universum)
Dieser Artikel behandelt das Comicuniversum Batmans, für die Personen Batman, siehe Batman (Bruce Wayne). Batman (engl. für "Fledermausmann") ist ein Comic-Held, der von Bob Kane geschaffen und von Bill Finger vor dem Erscheinen weiterentwickelt wurde. Finger veränderte das ursprünglich steife Cape in ein wallendes und konzipierte Batman als zweite Identität des Milliardärs Bruce Wayne. Batman erschien erstmals im Mai 1939 in dem Comic-Magazin Detective Comics (Ausgabe 27); nach diesem Magazin nannte sich später dessen Verlag in DC Comics um und ist nun im Besitz von Time Warner. Allgemeines Das Batman-Universum ist Teil des DC Universums und ist wie dieses auch in die Abschnitte "Goldenes Zeitalter", "Silbernes Zeitalter" und "Modernes Zeitalter" eingeteilt. Seit dem Relaunch des DC Universums im November 2011 kann man im Prinzip das jetzt sogenannte DC New Universe (kurz DCnU) auch als neues Zeitalter zählen. Jedoch nur bedingt, da besonders im Batman-Univerum alle bisherigen Storylines weiterhin passiert sind und ihre Gültigkeit behalten. Die Geschichten des "Goldenen Zeitalters" und des "Silbernen Zeitalters" haben spätestens seit den Ereignissen der Krise der Parallelerden (im englischen Original: "Crisis on infinite Earths") keine Bedeutung mehr. Bei diesen Ereignissen wurde das bisherige Multiversum, dass aus mehreren parallelen Welten bestand, zu einem einzigen Universum zusammengefasst und damit das DC- und somit auch das Batman Universum, mit dem "Modernen Zeitalter" neu gestartet. Alle Charakterbiographien und Ereignisse in diesem Wiki, sofern nicht anders angegeben, behandeln deswegen nur das "Moderne Zeitalter". Als Multiversum werden heute die sog. Elseworld Geschichten genannt. Geschichten, die außerhalb der eigentlichen DC-Kontinuität verlaufen und für sich alleine stehen (im weiteren Sinne fallen darunter auch alle Filme, Serien und Videospiele zu Batman). Charakterbeschreibung und Entwicklung thumb|left|220px|Batmans erster Auftritt in Detective Comics 27 im Mai 1939Die Figur Batman wurde 1939 von dem Autor Bill Finger und dem Zeichner Bob Kane kreiert. Beide wurden durch die Romanfigur Zorro und die Comicfigur The Shadow beeinflusst. Hinter Batman verbirgt sich der Milliardär Bruce Wayne. Der Name Bruce Wayne geht auf den schottischen Freiheitskämpfer Robert the Bruce und den amerikanischen Nationalhelden Mad Anthony Wayne zurück (so Bill Finger in Sterankos History of Comics 1, 1970). Goldenes Zeitalter (1930er bis 1950er Jahre) Silbernes Zeitalter (1956 bis etwas 1970) thumb|150px Vor den 1980ern war Batman ein gutgelaunter Moralapostel, und zum ersten mal in den 1950er Jahren erschienen Batman Comics auch in Deutschland. Bis in die Anfänge der 80er Jahre blieb die Charakterisierung von Batman als moralisch korrekter Superheld, der sich mit seinem Milliardenvermögen allerlei ausgefallene Gimmicks aneignet, erhalten. An die Grenze der Satire wurde Batman mit seiner Fernsehserie von William Dozier und dem darauf basierenden Film Batman hält die Welt in Atem getrieben, wo Batman für Robin immer einen pädagogisch wertvollen Rat auf Lager hat und die Gimmicks der beiden teilweise ins lächerlich- trashige abdriften (Beispielsweise das "Anti Haifisch Batspray"). Modernes Zeitalter (1980er bis heute) In den 1980ern veränderte sich die Darstellung des Batman. Alles wurde düsterer und ernster. Diese Entwicklung wurde von Frank Miller im 1986 erschienenen "Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters" ("The Dark Knight Returns") weitergetragen und verstärkt. Dort wird ein wesentlich glaubwürdigeres und bitteres Bild von Bruce Wayne gezeichnet, wie es davor nie der Fall war. Auch das Ende 1989 veröffentlichte "Arkham Asylum - Ein düsteres Haus in einer finsteren Welt" von Grant Morrison und Dave McKean ging in diese Richtung und sprach explizit ein erwachsenes Publikum an. Es gilt bis heute als die erfolgreichste Graphic Novel. Diese beiden Veröffentlichungen prägten die Batman Geschichten bis heute und haben ihn maßgeblich zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist.Im Jahr 1989 erschien der Film Batman von Tim Burton, mit Michael Keaton in der Rolle des Batman, welcher eine neue Batmania auslöste, es folgte eine direkte Fortsetzung (Batmans Rückkehr 1992). thumb|left|140px Anfang der 90er Jahre wurde Batman zwischenzeitlich von Charakteren gespielt, die Bruce Wayne vertreten sollten (Dieser hatte sich das Rückrat gebrochen). Vertreten wurde er durch Jean Paul Valley, auch bekannt als "Azrael". Er war im Gegensatz zu Wayne äußerst brutal und schreckte auch nicht vor Mord zurück. Nach Waynes Genesung kam es zum Kampf zwischen dem "neuen" und dem "alten" Batman, dessen Ausgang von den US-amerikanischen Lesern per Abstimmung besiegelt werden konnte. Die Abstimmung fiel mit einer großen Mehrheit zthumbugunsten des alten Batmans aus. 1992 startet in den USA die sehr erfolgreiche Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series welche bis heute unter Fans Kultstatus genießt. In den Jahren 1995 (Batman Forever) und 1997 (Batman und Robin) erschienen 2 weitere Batman Verfilmungen unter der Regie von Joel Schumacher, mit jeweils einem neuen Batman Darsteller. Diese beiden Filme folgten aber eher dem Geiste der 1966er TV Serie und dem bunten und Familienfreundlichen Batman des Silver Age und verschreckten dadurch viele Bat-Fans. Die Darstellung von Batman, wie sie von Miller in den 1980ern geprägt wurde, findet sich heute sehr deutlich in der Filmreihe von Christopher Nolan wieder, 2005 mit Batman Begins, 2008 mit The Dark Knight und 2012 mit The Dark Knight Rises. miniatur|Das [[Batmobil aus den Tim Burton Filmen (Batman und Batman Returns)]] Ab 2006 wurden in vielen Batman-Comics Science Fiction-Elemente eingebaut. Diese wurden als Halluzinationen Waynes aufgrund vom Einfluss von bewusstseinsverändernden Gasen und ausgiebigem Reizentzug-Training erklärt. Im September 2011 wurden sämtliche DC Comics-Serien neu gestartet. Nun ist Bruce Wayne wieder der einzige Charakter, der als Batman bezeichnet werden kann. Dick Grayson kehrt in sein Kostüm als Nightwing zurück. (siehe New 52) Chronologische Liste der Batman Comic Geschichten Die folgende Auflistung enthält eine chronologische Liste des "modernen" Batman. Die früheste Geschichte stellt dabei Frank Millers "Batman: Das erste Jahr" dar, seit kurzem steht jedoch die Geschichte "Jahr Null" noch davor. Genaueres ist hier in der Timeline zu finden. Motive Es wird seit längerem diskutiert, ob Batmans Motive – Bekämpfung des Verbrechens und der Korruption in Gotham City – tatsächlich so selbstlos sind, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen. Kritiker bemerken, dass der Milliardär Bruce Wayne durch sein Alter Ego Batman im Grunde nur das System schützt, aus dem er seinen Wohlstand zieht. Allerdings lässt dieser Ansatz den psychologischen Hintergrund von Bruce Waynes Batman-Werden, die Ermordung seiner Eltern, außer Betracht. Zudem muss erwähnt werden, dass Batman in erster Linie kein Gesetzeshüter ist und auf Gerechtigkeit pocht, sondern vor allem Rachegefühle seinen Antrieb ausmachen. Manche Comicversionen, wie etwa die von Frank Miller oder Jim Lee, zeigen des Weiteren einen Batman, der seine Ziele fanatisch, fast wie ein Psychopath, verfolgt und beinahe rücksichtslos gegen seine Feinde vorgeht, wenngleich er seine selbst gesetzten Richtlinien befolgt. Außerdem zeigen diese Versionen, dass Batman durch sein Auftreten und seine Kostümierung zu einem großen Teil auch selbst die Feinde schuf, die er nun bekämpft. Zwar gab es Jahrzehnte, in denen Batman gelegentlich einen flapsigen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte oder man ihn gar mal lächeln sah (ein Lachen war allerdings schon immer sehr selten), doch ein Strahlemann ist er nie gewesen. Schon immer war Batman ein ambivalenter Charakter, ein grimmiger und verbitterter Kerl, der ernst und asketisch seiner Aufgabe nachgeht. So meint Steve Kups vom Panini Verlag, Batman sei „ohnehin nicht immer sonderlich liebenswert auftretend, manchmal aber ein außerordentliches Arschloch“ (bezogen auf die Reihe All Star Batman von Miller und Lee).Steve Kups in All Star Batman, Sammelband 1, Seite 4 Der deutsche Batman-Experte Lars Banhold diagnostiziert bei Batman zudem gar Züge eines Soziopathen; ernst, humorlos und mit fragwürdigen Moralvorstellungen bezüglich Rache und Selbstjustiz.http://www.abendzeitung.de/kultur/kino/48135 Eine eindeutige politische Ausrichtung von Batman ist laut Lars Banhold kaum möglich. Vielmehr richte sich diese je nach Interpretation des jeweiligen Autors. So wirke er in manchen Comics anarchistisch, in anderen wiederum faschistoid. Batman gilt als einer der beliebtesten Superhelden, der auch den verlagseigenen Superman schlägt. Gründe hierfür dürften der mitunter missmutige Batman mit all seinen Schwächen und Kanten sein, der damit, gegenüber dem Pfadfinder Superman, mehr Leser anspricht. Der Schriftsteller Dietmar Dath beschreibt dies in der FAZ so, dass Superman so ist, wie wir gerne wären, Batman dagegen so ist, wie wir sind, nur besser.Dietmar Daht in Batman – Klassiker der Comic-Literatur, ausgewählt vom FAZ-Feuilleton Kostüm und Accessoires miniatur|Das [[Batmobil aus den Batman-Filmen von Christopher Nolan]] Das Kostüm des "Dunklen Ritters" erlebte im Laufe der Jahrzehnte zahlreiche Wandlungen, das mit zunehmender Fortdauer der Batman-Saga vom schlichten Held-in-Strumpfhosen-Modell zur hilfreichen High-Tech-Rüstung wurde. Sein Kostüm war stets reich an Bedeutungsschattierungen und trotz allen Wandels stets wiedererkennbar. Die Gemütsart des jeweils aktuellen Batman spiegelt sich auch in seinem Kostüm wider: So ist der Umhang mal in einem satten Königsblau, mal in einem tiefen Schwarz gehalten. Die Fledermaus auf der Brust des Helden war anfangs schwarz, wurde dann Teil eines Emblems auf gelbem Grund, gedacht als Zielscheibe für Scharfschützen, daher gepanzert, bis sie wieder zum dunkelsten Teil des Kostüms wurde. Auch die Fledermausohren haben sich im Laufe der Zeit gewandelt: In der Real-Serie aus den 1960er Jahren mit Adam West, wirken diese eher wie mickrige Mäuseohren, während diese in anderen Versionen, wie beim düsteren Batman von Bernie Wrightson, wie lange, fast schon teuflische Hörner wirken. Vergleichbar verhält es sich mit seinem Körperanzug, der einmal ein helles Grau (mit schwarzer Überhose), ein andermal tiefes Schwarz aufweist. Besondere Bedeutung kam dabei schon immer dem Batgürtel zu, der um die Hüfte geschlungenen Wunderkiste mit Rauchbomben, Chemikalien, Seil, Baterang und allem, was zur Rettung in letzter Sekunde nötig ist. Zudem entwickelt er mit dem immensen Vermögen seiner Eltern (er besitzt den Weltkonzern Wayne Enterprises) einige einmalige Fahrzeuge wie das Batmobil, die zu seinem Kostüm passen und ebenfalls einiges an technischen Spezialerfindungen enthalten. Diese lagert er in der Bat-Höhle, einer großen Tropfsteinhöhle unter seinem Herrenhaus. Auch die Statur wandelte sich im Laufe der Jahre. War Wayne alias Batman anfangs und die ersten Jahrzehnte eher schlank und sportlich-muskulös, wandelte sich sein Bild ab Mitte der 1980er Jahre, das bis heute prägend ist: breites Kreuz, kräftiges Kinn und breite Wangenknochen. Andere Charaktere, die Batman waren * Jean Paul Valley: Als Bruce Wayne während der Knightfall-Saga das Rückgrat gebrochen wurde und er daher längere Zeit gelähmt im Rollstuhl verbringen musste, wurde er von Jean Paul Valley, alias Azrael, vertreten. Valley nutzte dabei ein komplett neues Kostüm, mehr eine High-Tech-Rüstung. Valley war allerdings psychisch labil, schlug oft durch Gewaltexzesse über die Stränge, und scheute auch nicht davor zurück, Gegner zu töten. Interessanterweise war diese Art von Batman ein Experiment des Verlages, der sich, angesichts des Erfolges von Comicserien wie Spawn, die Frage stellte, inwiefern der "altmodische" Batman noch zeitgemäß war. Der Großteil der Leserschaft wünschte sich jedoch den "echten" Batman zurück und nach seiner Genesung eroberte sich Wayne das Fledermauskostüm von Valley, der nicht freiwillig abtreten wollte, zurück. * Dick Grayson: Nach dem vermeintlichen Tod von Bruce Wayne wurde Dick Grayson, der der erste Robin war und später die Identität von Nightwing hatte und der Wayne ja bereits zu Lebzeiten mehrmals vertreten hatte (u.a. noch vor Jean Paul Valley, während der Knightfall Saga), zum neuen Batman, mit Waynes Sohn Damian an seiner Seite als neuem Robin. * Jason Todd: Der jahrelang totgeglaubte und inzwischen auch längst erwachsene zweite Robin, Jason Todd, erhob ebenfalls Anspruch auf die Rolle als Batman, da er sich als legitimer Nachfolger Waynes betrachtete. In seiner Zeit als Batman mordete und folterte er jedoch, was ihm zufolge nötig sei, um Verbrechern wieder mehr Furcht und Respekt vor dem Kostüm zu lehren. * Tim Drake: Der dritte Robin und spätere Red Robin zog sich während Bruce Waynes vermeintlichem Tod ebenfalls das Kostüm des dunklen Ritters über, um herauszufinden, wer in Batmans Namen die Folterungen und Verbrechen begeht. * Damian Wayne: Er ist der Sohn von Bruce Wayne und Talia al Ghul, diese ist die Tochter von Ra's al Ghul. In einer Geschichte, die Ereignisse aus der Zukunft schildert, wird er der neue Batman. * Terry McGinnis: Erstmals eingeführt in der Serie Batman of the Future wurde seine Geschichte später auch in den offiziellen Comic-Kanon von DC übernommen. * Weitere Personen als Batman erschienen in diversen Einzelbänden und den sogenannten Elseworld-Geschichten. Diese sind laut DC jedoch "out of continuity", zählen also nicht zur Kontinuität und Handlung der Hauptreihe. Batman in Deutschland In Deutschland wurde Batman nur langsam populär. Erstmals bekamen deutsche Comicleser den Dunklen Ritter in der 14-täglich erschienenen, farbigen Buntes Allerlei-Heftreihe des Aller-Verlages zu sehen, bei der von 1953 bis 1954 hauptsächlich Superman-Geschichten veröffentlicht wurden. In der ersten Ausgabe des Jahres 1954 erscheint Batman (zusammen mit Robin) an der Seite von Superman in einem Nachdruck des US-World's Finest-Heftes Nr. 66 (1953) und ein zweites Mal in Buntes Allerlei 11/54 bei einer erneuten Zusammenkunft mit Superman. Anschließend verschwand Batman in deutschen Gefilden wieder in der Versenkung. 1966 läutete der Stuttgarter Ehapa-Verlag eine neue Batman-Ära in Deutschland ein. Zunächst kam es zu einem weiteren Batman-Gastauftritt (in Superman 2/67). Ab der nächsten Ausgabe (3/67) teilten sich die beiden Helden dann die Heftreihe bis zu ihrem Ende 1985 (26/85) als Superman und Batman. Das zweiwöchentlich erschienene Comicheft, deren 32 Seiten sich die beiden nun teilten, wurde mit der Veröffentlichung von Batman-Taschenbüchern und -Sonderbänden ergänzt. Mitte der 1970er Jahre und Anfang der 1980er Jahre erlebte der Dunkle Ritter dabei seine beste Zeit. Dabei erschienen des Weiteren von 1976 bis 1985 weitere 44 Batman-Sonderhefte, 23 Batman-Superbände (1974–1986) und 41 Batman-Taschenbücher (1978–1988). Nachdem Ehapa 1988 sein Batman-Programm einstellte, übernahm der Hethke-Verlag fortan die Veröffentlichung von Batman-Comics für den deutschen Markt. Dabei erschienen 9 großformatige Batman-Hefte (1989–1991), 6 Batman-Klassik-Alben (1990–1991), mit Nachdrucken alter Batman-Geschichten, 22 Softcover-Alben (1989–1992), sowie 32 Sonderbände (1989–1992). Parallel zu Hethke nahm ab 1989 der Carlsen Verlag die Veröffentlichung von Batman-Comics in die Hand und setzte dabei auf dicke Paperbacks, angefangen mit dem Druck von Frank Millers Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters. Bis 1998 wurden so unter Carlsen 33 Bände veröffentlicht, darunter auch, in 10 Bänden, die komplette Knightfall-Saga. Seit den frühen 1990er Jahren erfuhren Batman-Comics, vor allem durch die beiden Realverfilmungen von Tim Burton und die Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series großen Aufschwung. Ab 1995 begann daher der Dino-Verlag mit der Veröffentlichung der Comic-Begleitserie zu The Animated Series, womit nach fast 10 Jahren wieder Batman-Comics an deutschen Kiosken verkauft wurden. 1997 übernahm Dino zudem auch die Veröffentlichung der Real-Serie, deren Heftausgabe der Verlag durch zahlreiche Specials und Sonderbände ergänzte. Der Verlag setzte sich eine originalgetreue, lückenlose und chronologisch korrekte Veröffentlichung zum Ziel und schloss mit 63 regulären Ausgaben (auch mit einigen sogenannter Time-Warp-Boxen) die Lücke zwischen deutscher und US-amerikanischer Ausgabe. 2001 stellte der Dino-Verlag sein Superheldenprogramm ein. Direkt im Anschluss übernahm der Panini Verlag die Veröffentlichung von Superhelden-Comics auf dem deutschen Markt, darunter auch Batman. Von 2001 bis 2003 lief dabei die erste Serie, der darauf 2005 bis 2006 die nächste folgte. Seit Anfang 2007 wird monatlich die aktuelle Batman-Comicreihe veröffentlicht. Des Weiteren druckt auch Panini weitere Batman-Sonderausgaben. Die Ausgaben von Panini erfahren viel Lob aufgrund ihrer hohen Qualität, sowie der Originaltreue. Allerdings zielt Panini mit mehr als doppelt so hohen Einzelheftpreisen wie noch zu Hochzeiten des Dino-Verlages nicht mehr so sehr auf den Massenmarkt, sondern in allererster Linie auf Sammler ab. Feinde : siehe auch Gegner So wie Superman wurden während der Jahre des Zweiten Weltkrieges auch die Batman-Comics als Propaganda gegen das nationalsozialistische Deutschland benutzt. Anders als Superman kämpfte Batman jedoch nicht an der Front und erhielt so als Ausgleich schon früh mächtige Feinde, die über besondere Kräfte verfügten und ihm das Leben schwer machten. Batman hat heute eine der umfangreichsten und bizarrsten Sammlungen von Gegnern in der gesamten Comicwelt. Einer seiner außergewöhnlichsten und bekanntesten Gegenspieler war der Joker, der in den 1980er Jahren sogar den damaligen Robin (Jason Todd), Batmans jüngeren Helfer, tötete, sowie Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) niederschoss und somit von der Hüfte abwärts lähmte. Diese nannte sich von nun an Orakel und unterstützt Batman als Informationsquelle und Hackerin. Allerdings verließ sie später mit ihrem Vater die Stadt. Der Joker ist im Gegensatz zu Batman ironisch und nicht selten parodiert er seine Gegenspieler. Elementare Fragen und unlogische Zusammenhänge werden gerne von den eigenen Autoren durch den Joker ins Lächerliche gezogen. Aus diesem Grunde ist der Joker auch bei vielen treuen Fans der Batman-Comics und -Verfilmungen beliebter als Batman selbst. Sonstiges * 1999 trat im Rahmen der in naher Zukunft angesiedelten Zeichentrickserie Batman of the Future (Originaltitel: Batman Beyond) der junge Terry McGinnis in die Fußstapfen des mittlerweile ergrauten Bruce Wayne, um so Rache an dem Mörder seines Vaters, einem Handlanger von Derek Powers (dem neuen Vorstandschef von Waynes Konzern) nehmen zu können und Waynes Erbe im Fledermauskostüm anzutreten. * 2001 startete DC Comics eine besondere Comicreihe, die sich Just imagine, Stan Lee created … nannte, in welcher der Spider-Man-Erfinder Stan Lee Geschichten schrieb, wie er die DC-Charaktere geschaffen hätte. In dieser Serie ist Batman ein Schwarzer mit dem Namen Wayne Williams. Auch wird er erst nach einem Gefängnisaufenthalt zu Batman. Robin taucht zwar später ebenfalls auf, wird aber hier nicht Batmans Partner. * 2002 setzte Frank Miller seine „Dark Knight“-Saga mit The Dark Knight Strikes Again (auch kurz „DK2“ genannt) fort, konnte damit aber weder erzähltechnisch noch inhaltlich neue Akzente setzen. * 2003 trat der dunkle Ritter in einer der erfolgreichsten Batman-Geschichten aller Zeiten einem unbekannten Gegner namens Hush entgegen, dem es gelang, alle wichtigen Feinde Batmans für seine Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren. * 2005 startete die Serie All Star Batman. Erneut aus der Feder von Frank Miller und gezeichnet vom wohl renommiertesten Superheldencomiczeichner der Gegenwart, Lee. Darin wird die Geschichte um die Ermordung Robins Eltern neu erzählt und dessen erste Begegnung mit Batman und die folgende Aufnahme. Auffällig ist bei dieser Serie, dass Batman erneut als "riesiger Kotzbrocken" und Antipath dargestellt wird. Parodien Die Figur des Batman lieferte auch die Grundlage für zahlreiche Parodien. In Europa bekannt geworden ist vor allem Donald Duck als Phantomias – eine Batman/Superhelden-Parodie der italienischen Disney-Zeichner Guido Martina und Giovan Battista Carpi. Eine weitere Disney-Parodie von Batman ist Darkwing Duck, der sogar ähnliche Feinde hat wie Batman. Obwohl hier Ähnlichkeiten zu Batman unverkennbar sind, dient Darkwing Duck jedoch eher als Parodie auf The Shadow. Das Satiremagazin Titanic veröffentlichte zum Zeitpunkt des Batman-Booms und der Maueröffnung der DDR im Jahr 1989 einen Comic mit der Figur Genschman, die dem damaligen Außenminister Hans-Dietrich Genscher nachempfunden war. Markenzeichen: Riesenohren statt Fledermausflügel („Gänsefleisch mo des linke Ohr freimochn?“). In einigen Simpsons-Comics hat Bart das Alter Ego "Bartman". Außerdem sind die Simpson-Figuren Radioactive Man und Fallout Boy und die dazugehörige Fernsehserie an Batman und Robin angelehnt. In der Cartoonserie The Tick kommt in der ersten Folge die Figur "Die Fledermaus" ins Spiel, die eine unverkennbare Parodie auf Batman ist. In der Zeichentrickserie Kim Possible wird in der Folge Das furchtlose Frettchen die Fernsehserie Batman mit Adam West parodiert. In der Zeichentrickserie Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen taucht in 5 Folgen Catman auf, der mit richtigem Namen Adam West heißt und in der englischen Syncro von Adam West gesprochen wird. Der Pornofilm Batpussy aus dem Jahre 1973 parodiert Batman und lässt eine weibliche Protagonistin als Batpussy auf einem Hüpfball durch Gotham City hüpfen. Auch Batman XXX: A Porn Parody ist eine Parodie auf Batman. Filmadaptionen : siehe Filme und Serien Kurzfilme * Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and BurtReturn to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (Regie: Paul A. Kaufman) : Die beiden Hauptdarsteller der 1960er-Jahre-Serie versuchen das gestohlene Batmobil zurückzuholen und erinnern sich an die Dreharbeiten zur Serie. * Batman Dead End: :Joker ist aus Arkham entflohen und Batman nimmt seine Spur auf. Er findet ihn auch, doch da wird Joker von Aliens entführt. Dann stürzen sich die Aliens und Predators auf Batman. Trotz seiner Waffen ist Batman am Ende umstellt. Was mit Joker passiert bleibt dem Zuschauer überlassen. * Two-Faces Rache: :Ist ein Kurzfilm im Sinne der 60er-Jahre-Serie mit Adam West. Two-Face und der Riddler entführen Robin und stellen Batman vor die Wahl: entweder behalten sie Robin oder sie bekommen das Batmobil. Natürlich überlässt Batman den Verbrechern das Auto, aber er tankt es nicht voll. Und ohne Kraftstoff im Tank ist das Batmobil nur noch ein Bobbycar. Die Verbrecher stört das aber nicht und sie fahren prompt dem Joker auf die Hacken. Nun ist auch er in die Sache verwickelt. So treten die 3 in einen Kampf gegen Batman und Robin, den die Verbrecher verlieren. * Patient J: :Joker wird in Arkham von einem Psychiater untersucht. Dabei erzählt Joker, wie er zu Joker wurde und wie er Batmans Assistenten Robin getötet hat. * The Death of the Joker: :Joker versteckt sich in einem Theater. Batman findet Joker und tötet ihn dabei in einem Kampf. Ferner existiert eine Vielzahl von nichtautorisierten Fan-Produktionen. Videospiele : siehe Videospiele Adaption in der Kunst Die Figur des Batman ist in der bildenden Kunst immer wieder verwendet worden. So hat der Künstler Mark Chamberlainhttp://www.artnet.com/artist/424157172/mark-chamberlain.html Batman und Robin als homoerotisches Paar dargestellt. Eine andere Interpretation ist von Cherry Goldenberghttp://www.ffm6000.de/wp/?page_id=17 geschaffen worden. Trivia * Batmans Name in Schweden war bis zum Erscheinen von Tim Burtons Batman Film 1989, Läderlappen. Es bedeutet auf deutsch: Fledermaus. http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A4derlappenhttp://www.unnuetzes.com/wissen/1757/ladderlappen-man/ Literatur * Lars Banhold: Batman. Konstruktion eines Helden. 2. Auflage. Verlag Bachmann, 2008, ISBN 978-3-941030-02-2. * Scott Beatty: Batman: Die Welt des dunklen Ritters. Verlag Dino, 2002, ISBN 3-89748-548-6. * Hannes Fricke: Batmans Metamorphosen als intermedialer Superheld in Comic, Prosa und Film: Das Überleben der mythischen Figur, die Urszene – und der Joker. In: iasl (Internationales Archiv für die Sozialgeschichte der Literatur), 2009 Link unter „Aufsätze“. Zugegriffen am 25. Januar 2010 Quellen Kategorie:Batman Kategorie:Begriffe